Flippant Insurance
This unicorn mare is a quick learner and is very good at coming up with solutions to any kind of problem, they are never permanent though, but she can quickly fix things, making them work until a more expert or talented pony comes to help. Her real talent however lies in being a good listener, and offering emotional support to anyone who may need it. First log entries Day 1 I can't believe I became a pony, and a fucking mare at that, damnit all. I used to be a guy with an unkempr beard and now I'll have to start worrying about girly shit, fuck everything. Day 2 After all my whinning from yesterday was over, I was taught about how to pick things up with my hoves and how to activate a bit of telekinetic magic. As I always was quick to learn this kinds of things, I'm getting used to not having hands. Day 3 My benefactors decided that I and most of the other former humans were ready to move on our own, so they sent us to colonize some unused land so we can go and live there. I always wanted an adventure like that, but I haven't got any usefull skills to tame the land. There's no choice for me other than just follow the orders of the ones who actually know what to do. Why am I so useless? When I was a human I didn't mind being a lazy bum, afterall I lived at the expense of others. What can an aspiring teacher do to help in colonizing an uninhabited area? My questions where answered when I reached the settlement. There were some already built edifications, but they had cracks on their walls. There was also a drawbridge, but no one maintained it. Isn't anyone worried about their own well being? This is my call, I don't have the abilities to create, tame, or do anything that is useful on my own; but I can notice things others have overlooked, I can make this a safer place for everyone. So, I'll Insure our safety, though if I do it on my own it'd never be good enough, I'd be like some kind of shallow safety or maybe a Flippant Insurance. I like that one, I'll take it as my name in this world Once I created my new name, I started working. I'm doing my best to help the builders in everything I can, but this is proving harder than expected. At the very least, I'm not being a parasite. The biggest help I do seems to be motivating the team, the motto is "If Flippant can do it, you can too" I'm definitely the the owner of clumsiest hooves in here. But I can go on, as long as I get to have a quiet life in here Day 5 There's finally a post office, It's good to see that my complaints are heard. Today I decided to form the "Risk prevention crew" It'll be a group of poniess that'll check, maintain and repair the structures of 4canon. we will alsohelp with firefighting and to fix any possible disaster that may come to our town. For that, I'll need all the help I can get. Because I'm not strong enough to move construction materials or knowledgeable enough to actually repair something. So from now on, When I'm not helping the builers, I'll stand in front of the town hall with a sign I made. The sign says "4Canon's risk prevention crew needs you" I hope people join my crusade for safety Today I found three possible companions in Drew, Zephyr Drift and Unify Self. It's good to see that there are more of us worried about the well being of our community. Now that there's for of us, we can even take shifts to patrol our town or maybe we could specialyze our functions. The possibilities are limitless. We could have someone that is constantly looking for possible risks, other one that makes a quick fix of the problem at hand to gain time, another one could worry about knowing who's the right pony for the task(Zephyr Drift), and finally someone who quickly goes and gets the needed pony to the site of the events (Unify Self). This is gonna be great Sometime arround the first week I offered my and the risk prevention crew's help at building the docks. I hope however that an actual builder pony, like Solid Structure or Stony Spade, takes part in the construction process. I'll be helping because it's always good to have an extra pair of hooves in this kind of project Day 6 Today, I may finally have become a useful pony. For some reason everyone is paying attention to me and my plans are sounding slightly wise. The risk prevention team seems to be acting as some sort of city council, which is quite much more than what I could ever have expected. I don't even know how we went from the idea of being a group worrying about the maintainance of our town's structures to actually planning on how to get rid of such a huge menace as our town crumbling into a huge hole, in just one day. But here we are, preparing an expedition underground in order to reinforce the tunnels under the city. but to do that, we must defeat an unknown number of cockatrices. So our first plan is to lay mirror traps on the tunnels and retrieve one of the petrified diamond dogs so we can develop a depetrification spell with the help of our magic teachers. I can't believe I took part in planning something this important. Day 7: After insisting so much on the idea of reinforcing the underground tunnels, and looking for a cure to petrification, I finally got the chance to help in that. today we were supposed to go into the tunnels rescue a diamond dog statue and lay some mirror traps for the cockatrices. Things didn't go as planned at all. When we entered the cave, we found fruit bats, for some reason everyone stopped on their tracks thinking they would attack us. We took so much time discussing if they would or wouldn't attack us that they finally did; due to that, Ikea Perfect, Swift Justice and Silver tongue fell into the mine's shafts. with our group divided, we had no choice but to hope our companions were safe and that our paths may cross again. After walking for a while, we found Silver Tongue, he was fighting a cockatrice with his eyes shut. It seems he's quite a good fighter because he hit the creature on the back of its neck with a stick while having his eyes closed. then Nova Flux used a powerful magic blast against the beast. The creature then fled, which gave us enough time for Trade Panicky to try and set a trap up. Then we went back to following the cockatrice. Not too much time passed before we found it again, it was licking its wounds. First thing I notice, Silver Tongue went and tackled the creature. then Nova Flux tried to use magic again; it hit everyone but the monster. During the fight Ikea and swift justice found us. Silver Tongue's grapple with the cockatrice concluded with him having his legs petrified; luckily, Able Tome was "able" to cast Magic missile which amputates one of the beast's legs and gets the creature away from Silver. At that moment, Rain Drop makes a brave move and attracts the creature's attention to our mirrors, the cockatrice starts turning into stone; in this moment, Swift Justice beheaded the cockatrice and the fight was finally over. Once our enemy was dead, Silver Tongue's legs returned to normal. Now we know that killing the cockatrice removes petrification from its victims. Able Tome took some blood samples from the dead creature, Trade Panicky took its eyes and Silver Tongue Took the rest of the beast. Our problems, however, were not over; we found a cockatrice nest which only meant there were more of them around, so we started looking for more creatures in the close proximity. After a while we found traces of another cockatrice, so we followed it's tracks into a cave inside the tunnel gallery; there, I used a mirror to scout the area without looking directly. I that moment I saw a most horrible scene, a cockatrice was being eaten by a giant cockroach. The huge insect immediately perceives us and tries to attack us. I tried to use magic against the bug, but nothing came out of my horn. The cocroach turned out to be a powerful opponent, but Rain Drop ended the fight by thrusting her rusty dagger in between the bug's antenae. It seems it's its weakspot. The cockatrice which the cockroach was trying to eat was barely alive and unconcious, so Silver Tongue used this chance to bind its eyes and capture it. He decided to call it Horatio. Nova Flux decided to take the dead cockroach with her, she tried a levitation spell to move it, and it worked. We captured a cockatrice so we can finally study the properities of petrification and maybe find a way to counter it which doesn't require us to kill the specific cockatrice that petrified the victim. Now we could go back home. but we were already lost. I tried to fine our way back by trying to feel the smell of the fruitbat shit, but we were to far from the entrance. I tried looking for the marking we left on the walls but I couldn't see any. Nova Flux lent her book of magic to Able Tome so he could look for a clairvoyance spell, but before he could do that, we felt the sound of some claws approaching us. Nova Flux and Silver Tongue went ahead of us and ran away, the rest of us stood up`to the menace. It was another cockatrice, this one was littler than the first one. Rain Drop tried to sneak on the creature but her gaze accidentally glimpsed the monster's eyes. She was saved by Chinook, because he threw a pipe he brought with him, the sound distracted the beast and made it stop looking at the poor pegasus. Cherenkov light then slashed the cockatrice with a dagger, but the attack barely scratched it. Ikea Perfect then grappled the creature and covered it's eyes with his hoof, but the beast used the chance to bite him, luckily he didn't stare into its eyes. Cherenkov Light tried to dialog with the monster, it didnt work, though it did win the creature's attention, which gave me the chance to jum in front of it and place my mirror in front of its face, it slightly petrified itself. Trade Panicky tried to use magic, it failed, and he starter to whine because his head hurt, I told him to take it like a man. Chinook then bucked the cockatrice, but he didn't even make it flinch. Cherenkov then tried to stab the creature, he left just a scratch. Ikea was pecked by the cockatrice, it seems to hate him for some reason, the beast then looked into his eyes and turned almos completely into stone. Rain Drop tried to speak to the creature, which diverted its attention from Ikea, effectively saving his life. Drew tried to catch the monster with her vest, but she couldn't do it. Able Tome attempted magic missile, but he only hurt himself. swift justice did his best to attack the thing but he didn't even touch it. I tried my mirror trick again but the creature averted its own gaze. Lucyne used a magic attack and heavily damaged the cockatrice and Panicky dealt the finishing blow with a strong buck. After the batlle was done, Nova Flux and Silver Tongue rejoined us. Now, we only had to find our way out. Able Tome found a clairvoyance spell in Nova's book, he tried but failed at excecuting the spell, so i tried to do it and succeded. Shit makes my head hurt but thanks to that we find our way back, something which Silver Tongue's confirms as he smells the aroma of the fruitbats' guano. When we got outside of the cave, Ikea who was heavily wounded, did his best to walk on his own, but the pain was enough to make him pass out, at least he didn't die. Cherenkov pokes Ikea with a stick and Rain Drop takes Ikea back to his home. And so the mission was a success. We can finally study petrification. On my way back home, I saw a rock pefectly balanced on top of another rock. In that moment I took a stone and said: If I drop that rock I'll finally find someone who loves me. I failed at doing so. For some reason that really depressed me. Luckily Silver Tongue was there and did his best to cheer me up, maybe not dropping that rock was good luck for me. End of day 7's log Day 8 Nothing much today, though we held elections and I was elected as the town's quartermaster, though for a lack of quorum and a shady voting process, the elections were invalidated. Silver Tongue has been really flirty with me maybe I could give him a chance, though I need time to get to know him better. Day 9 Silver tongue goes on a trip to get us some suplies and commercial deals, I hope everything goes well. Day 10 Nothing interesting happens Day 11 Today we held the elections for real, and I was elected again I put Drew as my second in command Silver Tongue came back to town and he gave me a kiss, I backed away because it was too sudden and told him to give me time to strengthen our relationshp first. But then I looked away and he was hitting on Drew Day 12 Depressed spent the day in the inn, learnt levitation and light